I love the night
by Jolliapplegirl
Summary: Ever wonder why Italy wakes up later than Germany? Warning: Dubcon


In the dark of the night, Germany slept peacefully in his bed as usual. He had finally gotten the _ lock he had been waiting weeks for. Now he could sleep without that damned Italy getting in his bad. Assured that he would have no more midnight intruders, Germany closed his eyes and relaxed in his bed.

Less than an hour later his door, which had been riddled with locks, opened quietly. A brown haired lad stuck his head in and smiled at the sleeping Germany.

"Wow!" Italy said with a grin. "Who knew all those times of being imprisoned would eventually teach me to pick locks?" With a happy but quiet chuckle, Italy slid into Germany's bed and cuddled to his side. Germany groaned a bit but he did not wake up.

After an hour of sleep, Italy was woken up by Germany's grunts and groans. Italy pulled the covers off but Germany was on his side. When he turned the larger man on his back, he realized the problem. Germany was hard.

"Oh, poor Germany." Italy said as he pulled the man's pants down. "You never seem to have any girls over and you refuse to masturbate at all." The brown hairs lad grabbed hold of the oversized cock surrounded by blond curls and leaned over the large thing. "Here, let you good friend, Italy, take care of you." With a small sound, Italy's mouth engulfed the member with the same passion he always showed toward his favorite food, pasta.

Germany jerked a bit at the feel of wetness but didn't wake up. Italy pumped the member in his fist as he stroked it with his lips and tongue. After a while, his service produced a series of slurps. At that point, Italy pulled the cock out of his mouth and pumped the shaft with his hand as fast as he could. Germany's grunts and groans grew in volume.

Italy smiled at the blonds agonized expression. He took his hand from the now twitching cock and waited a bit. Its tip dripped with pre-cum and one could see Germany's hand reaching for it.

"Are you going to do it, Germany?" Italy whispered in his ear. The man didn't open his eyes but he did speak.

"Italy… please, you… I can't-." He cried out as Italy toyed with Germany's cock. His little finger circled the tip until Germany couldn't take it. "Please! I want more, don't stop!"

"Your wish is my command, BFF." Italy engulfed the cock whole and proceeded to sucking the life out it. Germany, apparently convinced that Italy was going to move away again, held his head down so he could thrust in to his mouth. He didn't last long either.

"Italy!" he shouted. "I can't… I'm… Cumming." It was obvious that he wanted to pull Italy away but also didn't want. Italy chose to decide for him. With much gusto, Italy sucked Germany into a mind-blowing climax that brought the usually serious Germany into a world of ecstasy.

Italy pulled away and licked the cum off his lips. Delicious, he thought. He was going to sleep after this but He saw that Germany was still hard. Even more so than before.

"Usually a blowjob does the trick with him." Italy briefly wondered why he was still ready to go but, to do so would be no fun at all, he thought pulling down his pants.

Italy straddled the larger mans hips and took hold of the still hard shaft. Pointing the shaft in the right direction, Italy impaled his self on the hard cock. Both Italy and Germany cried out. Italy trembled at the feeling of Germanys cock in him. It stretched him to the point; he thought he was going to break. Taking deep breathes; He tightened and loosed the muscles now surrounding the cock. Germany groaned and grabbed hold of Italy's hips. Still not opening his eyes, Germany lifted Italy off of him almost to the point of completely withdrawing, then impaled the smaller man into his already rising hips.

The process went on for what seemed like minutes. Italy tried to hold his cries in but they came out as squeaks and 'ahh's. Germany was also enjoying it. He kept gasping every time their hips met and almost shouting out 'Italy Italy!'

Knowing the end was coming soon; Italy pressed his head to Germany's chest and kissed the man's chin. Then Germany's arms enveloped Italy's body.

"I'm cumming." He cried. "Cum with me… cum with me!" He begged. Soon after, the man jerked and released his seed into the brown haired lad's tight insides. His every jerk was followed by another jet of seed. Soon Italy couldn't take any more and the flood gates burst open. With a head tossing scream, Italy came on Germany's chest.

When both were finished, Italy fell onto Germany's chest and tried to catch his breath. Germany's arms seemed to tighten as his breaths slowed. With s smile, Italy wrestled out of the man's arms. A little string of cum linked the two. Italy lifted himself off of Germany's now softening shaft with a little pop. After cleaning up the mess and redressing them both, Italy laid his head on Germany's chest and closed his.

"You know, Germany," he whispered before he fell asleep. "I love the night. Its dark and I'm always scared that something is going to eat me, Namely Britain, but this is the only time I can spent the kind of time I want with you. It's a win-win, huh? You keep your pride and I get to show my love for you." The lad yawned loud and long. "Isn't that neato?"

The next morning, Germany woke up refreshed and renewed. He had another strange dream. He couldn't recall what it was exactly but whatever it was, it made him very happy. Pulling down the covers, he was shocked to see Italy sleeping there like he owned the place

"How do you keep getting in here?" He yelled at the slumbering pasta loving idiot he had allied with. He sighed and turned away. "Whatever. I don't know why but every time you sleep here I feel better in the morning, so you can stay but don't get too comfortable." A gurgling sound came from the bed. "Un don't drool on my pillow!" With a scowl, Germany walked to the other side of the bed, kissed the lads cheek and walked out the door. "I wonder if Japan is awake yet." He pondered like he did every morning.

The End


End file.
